


The walking dead Smut

by TheWalkingDeadGirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bad English, F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingDeadGirl/pseuds/TheWalkingDeadGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JUST A CLUSTERFUCK OF SMUT SOME UNDERAGE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. RickxReader

I stuffed another one of my shirts in my duffle bag I had to leave I had to. I girl like me can survive Ive done it since the start. I could survive but no one believed me So I’m leaving Im leaving The prison I had to I wanted to It was my choice no one could change my mind.

Not even Rick could change it the way he stared at me with those beautiful blue eyes and his strong body just-No! (Y/N) stop it! I have to leave I had to. I stuffed another shirt in my duffle bag Just as I heard Rick’s Voice say “Where do you think your going.”He growled 

“Im leaving jackass”I say I hear his footsteps walk closer to me and He grabs my wrist “why!”He yells angrily “Because Its Obvious Im weak to you and I’m scared! Well guess what Jackass! Im not I can survive on my own! I was doing fine when you found me!”I yelled 

He pushed me causing my back to hit the wall I yelped out in pain And his body slammed against me “Your not going anywhere you here me your gonna stay here!”He growled roughly I bit my lip “Why should I”I say He smirked “Because if you don’t leave Your punishment wont be as bad”He growled in my ear 

I gulped “You listen to me right now your gonna stay and tonight you will meet me in the tombs you got it!”He said roughly I nodded “Now Unpack and get some rest where gonna have a fun night”He says and walked out leaving me alone scared and shocked at what he did 

(That night)  
I put on a black lace bra and new black underwear I slipped on my clothes and I snuck into the tombs I walked down the dim hallways Until I saw Rick he stood outside the warden’s office leaning against the wall He smirked when he saw me “What do you want”I say He smirked again “Go inside”He says and opened the door I walk in 

He followed and locked the door behind him I stood there waiting to be yelled at “Rick”I say “No Don’t talk unless you are spoken too now take of your clothes and sit on the desk”Rick says 

I did what he said and took of my shirt and the my shoes and my jeans leaving me in my bra and underwear He walked to me and began to let his hands roam my body making me wet He slid a finger into my underwear and touched my core I let out a whimper 

“Ri-ck”I whimpered He smirked and removed his hands “Take off your panties and bra and get on the desk and bend over”He said I did I took off my bra and my underwear and Bent over the desk I heard his footsteps walk forward to me He didn’t hesitate he spanked my ass Causing me to yelp out in pain  
“Yeah your gonna get 50 for trying to leave alright I will add more if you talk when your not spoken too you will get more do your understand”Rick growled

“Yes”I say quietly “Yes what”He growled and spanked me agin on my other cheek causing me to yelp “Yes Sir”I whimper Another spank “Good girl”He says The pain gives me pain and pleasure causing me to become wetter and wetter Another spank “Im on 5 count the rest”Rick commands 

I nod Another spank “6”I say Another Spank “7”i yelp Another and another “8..9”I yelp Another and another I counted all of them and By the time I he was done my Ass was sore “Good girl”He growled at the last spank He grabbed my wrist and flipped me to where I was facing him 

“Undress me”He says I begin to unbutton his shirt sliding it off of him I get a look at him Strong Has abs and he has a nice body I unbuckle his weapons belt and I let it fall on the floor and I unbutton his pants sliding them off And the his boxers 

his hard erection pops out its huge maybe 12 inches I gulp He pulls me up “Now you took your punishment well I think you deserve some pleasure”He says roughly in my ear “Please”I beg weakly He smirks and He lifts me onto the desk

He kneels down in front of me and begins to lick me “Rick! Fuck shit!”I yelped He smacked my thigh hard Causing me to yelp “What the fuck did I say”He growls He smirks and grabs my underwear and balls them up and stuffs them in my mouth using it as a gag He kneels down again and slides two fingers in me I let out a moan 

He licks my clit as he pumps his finger in and out “God (Y/N) you taste good”He says I Tangle my fingers in his hair As he licks me I feel myself get close “Rick!”I yelp the gag muffling it “You about to cum”He says as he pumps his fingers in and out 

I nod I feel myself almost reach my climax He takes out my balled up underwear I feel myself become closer and closer I moan louder and louder Throwing my head back in a orgasm “Rick!”I moan He moves up to me “Good girl”He says He licks his fingers “Open”He says I open my mouth and He puts his fingers in my mouth 

I taste my sweet juices He pulls me off the desk and kneels me down “Suck it”He says I reach for his huge erect cock I begin to stroke it and I kiss the tip I let him in my mouth Going maybe only 3 inches He hear him smirk and he grips my hair and pushes me down on him

I gag as I choke But I continue to lick and suck him He pulls himself out of my mouth and puts me back on the desk “Your gonna get this all night”He says and He rubs my clit with his cock Im still a little sensitive but not that much 

“Rick Ive Never really had someone as big as you so please! Fuck he as hard as you can!”I say He smirks “Don’t worry Baby I will and trust me i might have to put that gag back in”He says as He places himself at my entrance 

He didn’t hesitate he thrusted in roughly Causing me to yelp he thrusts harder and harder going deeper and deeper “Yeah! Harder Rick oh Fuck!”I yelp He rubs my clit as he attacks my neck with kisses Biting and sucking He kissed me roughly I let his tongue enter my mouth I moaned as I felt his tongue pretty much go down my throat 

He grabbed my thighs and threw one of my legs over his shoulder causing him to hit my G-Spot “Right There! Right there! Rick right Fucking there!”I yelped as I felt myself Reach my climax I moaned louder and louder as I saw a flash of white and I came all over his dick He fucked me harder 

And he rubbed my sensitive clit causing me to twitch “I wanna empty you out baby so no one can have you beside me!”Rick says roughly “Rick I only want you you feel so fucking good”I moan I did I wanted him so badly He groaned And I felt his warm cum drip into me 

Causing me to moan He slide out of me “Come here”He says I got off of the desk kneeled down and i took him in my mouth I tasted his cum and my juices He groaned He pulled me back up “(Y/N) Have you ever been fucked in the ass”He asks With a smirk I shook my head I never had the though terrified me 

He smirked again Flipped me over facing the desk and bent me over He reached his hand to my mouth “Spit”He says I spit as much as I could into his hand he stoked him self and placed me at my entrance to my ass

“This is gonna hurt for a while”He says I nodded He put pressure on my entranced the pain already started He slide in just the tip but that was enough pain “Oww! Fuck Rick no! Stop!”I yelped “Shh baby its ok its only gonna be a while I promise”He says 

He slide in more I clenched my fist to keep from screaming in pain The pain lowered and pleasure started “You ready”He asks “Yes”I say He thrusted harder and harder I was eventually begging him to fuck me harder “Pleasure yourself”He says roughly I reached down to my slit and begin to rub it in a circular motion “good girl keep going”He says  

He fucked me harder and I felt myself come close to a orgasm “Rick Im gonna cum”I moaned “Good girl baby Let it out let me hear you Scream my name God Your so beautiful”He says I moaned louder and louder as I felt my muscles tighten knowing about to orgasm I could barley feel my legs 

“Rick!”I screamed as I orgasmed He slowed down and He pulled out of me He flipped me over and kissed me gently “Are you gonna leave now”He says roughly I shake my head “Good girl Now get dressed”He says I grabbed my soaked panties and I put them on with my bra and my jeans and shirt and my shoes 

He dressed and we walked back hand and hand i changed my underwear and I crawled into bed I was exhausted I heard footsteps walk to my cell and I saw Rick in the doorway He climbed into my bed and Wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck 

“I love you (Y/N)”He whispers “I love you too”I say We kiss and I burry my head in his chest and I close my eyes and fall asleep


	2. CarlxEnid (More of a story kinda Idk its late at night and I'm bored)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Enid and Carl having some fun sex until..

Carl walked down the streets of Alexandria about to go meet Enid at her house they were planning on sneaking out again Daryl had a talk with him and gave him some..Pointers I guess for what I’m guessing Daryl thought they would do well they did do it They always had sex and Carl enjoyed it He knocked on the door and Enid opened it and smiled  
“Hey babe”He says “Hey”She says and grabs her backpack “Bye Glenn Bye maggie!”She said loudly and shut the door after her they walked hand and hand down the streets to the Wall Rick Noticed them walking to the wall from the kitchen window He saw Carl give Enid a leg up over the wall and he quickly followed her Climbing over here and jumping down

Rick raised a eyebrow Carl and Enid started walking through the woods together hand in hand “Hurry up!”Enid said as she walked quickly “Im going as fast as I can with out walking into a tree”Carl said “your not gonna run into a tree pirate captain”Enid laughed Just as she said that Carl walked straight into a tree hitting his head She laughed as he rubbed his head “Oww! its not funny”He whined Enid kissed his head where he hit it “Better”She said Carl was tempted to push her into a tree and fuck her right then and there But he didn’t want to get caught because he didn’t even want to know what his dad would do Instead he said

“Defiantly”They continued to walk through the woods the Cabin they found He opened the door for her and she walked through Carl walked in and tied the door closed He didn’t waste anytime after that he Slammed Enid against the wall earning a gasp for her and he attacked her with kisses he kissed her roughly And she kissed back He slide off her jacket as he kissed her neck occasionally biting causing her to gasp  
He sucked her neck giving her a hickey “See that..Your mine your only mine”Carl said quietly Enid nodded they continued to kiss Carl slide Enid’s Shirt over her head and threw it in the corner She unsnapped her bra and let it fall to the floor Carl’s Eye lit up as he grabbed them and took one of them in his mouth sucking on her nipple and licking it She moaned out “Carl!”She moaned Carl took of his jacket and then shirt She kneeled down and unbuckled his belt and pulled out his hard erection She took him in her mouth going all the way to his balls He moaned out Stroking her hair “Enid”He moaned she licked and sucked him

“If you keep doing that I’m gonna finish before we’ve even started”Carl moaned she took him out of her mouth “Lay down”Carl commanded enid stood up and walked to the small cot on the floor they’ve set up and she laid down He walked to her And kneeled down in front of her and unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped her boots and slide off her boots and then her jeans He kissed her again as he slid his hand into her underwear and rubbed her clit causing her to gasp and throw her head back in pleasure “Carl how the fuck can you do that!”She whimpered “Daryl and I have some very interesting talks and I can tell you your gonna get a big treat”Carl said Seductively Enid bit her lip He slid off her underwear and he knelt down in front of her spread legs He throw her legs over his shoulder He kissed her clit causing her to gasp

She tangled her fingers in his hair As he licked her she threw her head back “Fuck! Carl!”She moaned He switched between licking and sucking her clit and tongue fucking her Carl slide two fingers in her and pumped them back and forth harder and harder “Ohh Fuck!”She moaned He bent them slightly hitting her G-spot Sending her over the edge “Carl! Fuck! Im gonna! Im gonna cum!”She moaned She threw her head back in orgasm as she climaxed Her juices spilling all over Carl’s Fingers He pulled them out and licked them clean He made a trail of kisses to her lips “Carl..That was amazing”Enid said Carl smirked “We haven’t even started yet”He said

“Please Fuck me”Enid whimpered Carl smirked again “Beg”Carl commanded “Please! Please Carl please Fuck me!”She begged Carl didn’t hesitate he thrusted his cock into her Causing her to yelp “Carl!”She moaned as He thrusted harder and harder “God Enid your so tight”He groaned He grabbed one of her legs and put it over his shoulder hitting her G-Spot “Oh! Right there! Right there! Right Fucking there!”Enid moaned “Oh fuck Enid! God you feel so good!”Carl Groaned “Oh Carl!”She moaned She was close to another Orgasm “Come on baby Cum for me! Scream my name! I wanna hear you”Carl groaned and she did she screamed his name as she climaxed

Carl kept going he was Close too He moaned her name as he came his seed exploding in her He didn’t think about pulling out and he didn’t realize it until…  
(4 weeks later)  
Enid slamed her fist into the door one more time out of anger and sadness and she fell to the ground and sat against the wall She chocked on a sob As she heard a knock at the door “Enid honey you alright”Maggie said Maggie was Enid’s Adopted mom “Yea I’m fine”She lied and she tried to hide the fact she has been crying Maggie opened the door to see Enid on the floor sobbing Maggie knelt next to her “Enid honey whats wrong”She asked gently

Enid grabbed the test from next to her and handed it to her It was a pregnancy test that read Positive Maggie gasped but she pulled Enid into a hug as Enid sobbed “Im a fucking Idiot”She cried “No honey its ok its ok”Maggie assured “No its not”Enid cried “Its ok honey. I need to know this ok who is the father”Maggie asked gently Enid chocked a on a sob “C-Carl”She said Maggie was in shock “You have to tell him”She said “No I cant”Enid said as she wiped her tears “Enid honey you have too I know you don’t want to but you have too”Maggie said gently

Enid wiped her tears and stood up “Ok”Enid said Maggie stood up and walked out of the room and closed the door Enid grabbed her jacket and put it on She grabbed the test she stuffed it in her backpack She opened her bedroom door and rushed out the door She walked down the streets and noticed Carl and Rick walking down the streets Carl smiled at her He walked up to her and hugged and kissed her “Hey”He said “Hey I uh Really Need to uh talk to you”She said nervously “You alright”He asked She nodded but she wasn’t “Come on”He said gently “Bye dad”He said as they both walked off to the pavilion by the lake

They both sat on the bench Carl wrapped his arm around Enid “Whats up”Carl says “Carl..Please don’t hate me”Enid says quietly “Enid babe why would i hate you”Carl asked gently “Im-Im P-Pregnant”Enid said nervously Carl was in shock “Im sorry Carl I”Enid began “Shh baby its ok Im not mad its my fault anyways”Carl said gently “I love you Babe”He said “I love you too”Enid replied Carl saw his dad walking down the streets “Carl its almost your curfew”Rick said Carl sighed “Bye Enid”Carl said and kissed her lips she kissed back and it wasn’t even a second before he pulled away and followed his dad home

Enid stood up and walked home as well She didn’t want to talk to maggie or Glenn so she climbed up the side of her house and into her bedroom she closed her window and She took of her boots and jacket She climbed into bed she closed her eyes and somehow managed to fall asleep

Carl followed his dad home Just as they got home he asked “Is she alright”Rick asked “Yea she is fine she just uh..Nothing”Carl said nervously he had to tell him “Actually dad I need to talk to you”Carl said Rick gave him a worried look “You alright”He asked “Yea its just that..I uh got Enid pregnant”Carl said nervously as he scratched the back of his neck Rick was shocked “How many weeks is she”Rick asks “4”Carl said doing the math in his head “Carl I know at your age you do this but you could of used protection”Rick said disappointed “We just got caught up in the moment and its no like you would get me condoms if I asked!”Carl yelled

“Carl If you asked I would understand”Rick said calmly “No you wouldn’t of”Carl said and stormed upstairs he slammed his door and he fell onto his bed after A while he decided to get up and shower He did and changed his bandage on his eye He changed into some gym shorts and a T-shirt and he laid on his bed and read some Comic books He heard a knock at the door “If its my dad go away”He said Michonne opened the door “Brought you some food”Michonne said and placed it on his bedside table “Your dad told me the news”Michonne said gently “I don’t know what Im gonna do I cant leave her when its my fault”Carl said

“Your dad wants to talk to You and Enid tomorrow”Michonne said as Carl began to eat his food “I don’t think she would want to”Carl said “Well how else are we gonna figure this out”Michonne said “Just me and her talk about it My dad will just give us a lecture about unprotected Sex”Carl said earning a chuckle from michonne Carl finished eating quickly “Well you get some sleep”Michonne said as she took the plate and began to walk to the door “Goodnight”Carl said “Goodnight”Michonne replied she walked out of the room and closed the door Carl laid down and closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep


	3. CarlxReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl x Reader having some fun in the guard tower

“(Y/N) Wake up”I heard Carl whisper I opened my eyes to see Carl “Carl what do you want”I whispered “I want you”He whispers and placed his lips on mine we moved in sync He climb into my bed In my cell “Remember what happened the last time your dad caught us sleeping together”I whisper and Chuckled quietly We got in serious trouble 

We got a talk from Rick! It was the worst I mean where 15 and 16 What did he expect “What time is your shift”He whispers “In like 10 minutes Main guard tower”I whisper He climbs out of my bed “I will meet you there”He whispers And winks I smile He walks out of the cell 

I roll over and I close my eyes and a few minutes later Daryl walks into my cell “(Y/N) Time for your shift”He whispers I nod He gets up and Walks out I get out of bed and I grab my weapons belt And put it on Just as I hear Judith Cry and feet shuffling Rick is up great its gonna be hard to sneak Carl out too 

He walks into my cell Holding Judith “Oh I was about to wake you for your shift”He whispers Surprised I'm up “Yea Daryl woke Me I can take your shift too Im very tired anymore”I whisper “Thank you”He whispers I walk out of my cell 

Quietly I walk by Carl cell and Tap my finger nails on the metal quietly But I know he hears it I walk outside the cold air Sends shivers down my spine I hear the snarling from the fences I walk through the field to the guard tower the main one and I climb up 

Its cold in the Guard tower too but its a good thing there blankets in there I walk onto the balcony Thingy on there and Watch I watch the walkers come to the fences 

A few minutes I hear the metal door open again and someone climb up and It closes again “Hey babe”Carl says and Wraps his arm around my waist and kisses my neck “Hey”I say and I turn and I face him He kisses me passionately Our lips move in sync He pushes me inside the guard tower 

Causing me to fall on the Blanket Like bed on the floor He gets on top of me and Takes off my shirt as we continue to make-out Damn he is Horny He unsnaps my Bra and tosses it to the side He kisses up and down my neck Hitting my sweet spot and begins to Suck Occasionally biting causing me to gasp 

I take off his shirt As he squeezes my breast causing me to Moan He smirks He pushes my shoulders causing me to Lie down He unbuckles my weapons belt and throws it to the side and Unbuttons my Jeans 

He slide off my boots first and then my jeans Leaving me in my White and with pink lace underwear He kisses me passionately As he slides his hands into my panties and Rubs my clit Causing me to moan He pulls away “You like that”He says and smirks I nod “Carl how the Fuck do you know how to do that”I say 

“Daryl and I have some very interesting talks together”He says I chuckle He slides off my underwear I take control and I push him over causing him to lie down 

I unbuckle his belt and His hard Cock pops out its bigger than Last time surprisingly I Opened my mouth and Let him in my mouth I went as far as I could But I forced myself to go all the way He moaned out “Oh (Y/N) Shit!”He moaned As me held my hair I bobbed my head up and down licking and sucking him 

I tasted his salty Pre-Cum and I stopped He took control and He flipped my over laying me down he got on top of me “You ready”He whispers I nod and He entered me Slowly I let out a moan “Fuck! Carl your so fucking big!”I moaned He smirked and He thrusted harder and faster I moaned and moaned 

“Oh shit! (Y/N) Your so tight!”Carl moaned I was getting close “Carl Im close”I moaned “Yea your Close! Maybe I should stop then”Carl says Knowing I wanted more “No! No! Don't stop! Don't Fucking stop!”I moaned I got close 

“Carl! Im Gonna Cum!”I moaned “Yea let it out baby Let it out”Carl says as I threw my head back in orgasm He fucked my harder and Harder 

“Come here babe”He says as he pulls out jerking himself off I took him in my mouth and I bobbed my head up and down as the warm Thick liquid ran down my throat I swallowed him 

All of him every last drop we both laid down exhausted “You should get back I still have a couple more hours”I say “Then I will stay with you I can say I wasn't tired so I decided to help you”Carl says he wrapped his arms around me 

And kissed my forehead “I love you (Y/N)”he says “I love you too babe”I say I stand up get my clothes on and my weapons belt on I step onto the balcony and I watch over everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any suggestions for ships let me know! anyways bye! Stay smutty!


	4. It's Just a Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enid makes Carl Feel better

"Has he talked to anyone"I ask Rick who is sitting on the porch Im just standing there Hands in my pockets "No he hasn't. Not to me or Michonne"Rick says as he pinches the bridge of his nose I sit next to Rick "Why did you leave?"He asks I shrug "Ive been alone through most of this and After Pete and Reg I thought it would be the perfect time to leave. I didn't want to Get attached to anyone. so I just Left"I say Not looking at Rick "Do you mind if I talk to Carl..Alone"I say "Sure"Rick says nodding He stands up and begins to walk down the streets I walk inside there house and Up the stairs to Carl's Room I knock on the door "Go away"Carl says bitterly "Carl Its Enid"I say "Go away"He says "Little bitch"I mumble I open the door and He is lying on his bed on his side "Did my dad send you"He says "No I wanted to talk to you"I say "Your just gonna be scared of me"He says I knew I wasn't I do care about him. and I want him.  
"No Im not Carl..I want to make you feel better and trust me you will like it"I say "Promise you wont freak out"He says "I promise"I say He rolls over facing me and sits up His Right eye covered in a bandaged I bite my lip To be honest he looks hotter "Scary isn't it"He says "No I think its hot"I say walking towards his bed "You do"He questions "Yeah."I say "Now how are you going to make me feel better"He asks "Lay down"I say He looks shocked and Happy I bet he knows what I'm gonna do. He lies down and I take off my jacket and my boots Leaving me in my tank top and jeans I climb into the bed with him and I cup his bulge with my hand He groans "Oh Fuck enid!"He groans "Im gonna let you do what ever you want to me"I whisper in his ear He smirks "But first I get to make you feel better"I whisper I slide under the covers and down to his bulge I unbutton his jeans and I slide them off Along with his boxers Letting his rock hard cock Pop out he is bigger I begin to stock him Earning a groan from him "Oh Fuck!"He groans I let him slide into my mouth and I begin to lick and bob my head up and down He holds me hair As he groan "Oh shit! Fuck! God Enid!"He moans I deep throat him earning a loud groan from him and he grips my hair harder earning a groan from me "Enid Im close"He groans as I stroke him as I bob my head up and down on him I hear him groan loudly As I feel a warm liquid fill my mouth I let him out of my mouth and I swallow ever single drop of him I move up to face him "Now I get my way with you"He says and smirks "Stand up and take off your clothes"He demands I do I stand up and I take off my tank top and bra and I unbutton my jeans and slide them off along with my soaked panties He is sitting up no shirt on "Come here and lay down"He commands I do and I lay down on his bed He spreads open my legs "God Enid your so fucking wet for me"He says and he begins to Ravish my pussy earning a loud moan from me I try to hide a scream of pleasure as he tongue fucks me and rubs my clit "God! Shit!"I moan throwing my head back in pleasure "Carl! Im Close!"I moan loudly As I felt my knees become weak "Come on baby cum for me I wanna hear you"Carl says and continues to lick me. I tangle my fingers in his hair As I feel the knot in my stomach explode and I cum all over him He moves up on me "God Enid. You are making me feel so much better"He says "Bend over"He commands I do I bend over the bed "God Enid You so Good"Carl says I like this side to him I like the commanding side He sticks two fingers in my Pussy earning a gasp from me "Now! Who's your daddy!"He grunted "You!"I moan "Who!?"He commands "You!"I scream for him as he pushes his fingers deeper and deeper He grabs my hair "Whats my name?!"He declared "Carl!"I moaned teasing him He spanked my ass Hard "Ahh!"I hiss In pain "Whats my name!?"He declared Meaner "Daddy!"I moaned as he bent his fingers hitting my G-Spot he added another finger I was gripping the sheets for dear life  "Good Girl. Now your listening"He said "Please! Fuck me!"I moaned "What did you say!"Carl grunts as he pulls my hair causing me to yelp "Please! Daddy! please! Fuck me!"I moan "Good girl"He grunts as he slides his fingers out "Lay on your back"He commands I lay on my back and he lines himself at my entrance he doesn't give me anytime to think because he thrusts into me Fast and hard causing me to yelp I wrap my arms around his neck As he thrust harder and harder and faster and faster "God Enid Your so tight"He moans "God! Fuck Daddy!"I moan loudly he Begins to rub my clit also Causing me to throw my head back in pleasure I feel my knees become weak and the knot in my stomach Building "Carl! Im close!"I moan "Come on Baby I wanna hear you"He groans I moan louder and louder as I feel the knot in my stomach explode and I see a flash of white and I cum all over his large cock "Good girl!"He moans as he fucks me harder he goes deeper and deeper with each thrust "God! Carl! Your so big!"I moan I hear him groan and he pulls out and begins to stroke himself "Come here"He says I let his cock into my mouth and I taste my juices I bob my head up and down and i feel his warm cum drip into me its sweet and salty He pulls him out of my mouth with a audible "Pop" And he kisses me soft and gentle "Baby I love you"He says "I love you too"I say "You made me feel a lot better"He says "But- You still are gonna get punished for leaving"He says I bite my lip "Any punishment you want for me"I say "How about 10 spanks on each cheek"He says "Alright daddy"I say He bends me over "Count them"He commands I nod "Yes daddy"I say he slaps my ass cheek hard causing me to yelp and twitch "One!"I yelp Another "Two!"I yelp Another and another and another "Three! Four! Five!"I yelp I hear him chuckle and he spanks me again and again again I count them and by the time I'm done my ass is redder than a tomato We get dressed again and we just lay in his bed talking he is stroking my hair "I wanna do this again"I say "Me too how about Tomorrow meet me at the tree"he says "Alright"I say I stand up and put on my boots "Do you have to go"He asks "Yeah Olivia will start getting worried"I say "Promise tomorrow"He says "I promise"I say "Good because if your not there Your gonna punished"He says I smirk "Maybe then I wont go then"I say grabbing my jacket and putting it on "Then maybe I wont make you cum"He says "I hope you know I can do that myself"I say "Hmm seems Entertaining care to demonstrate"He says grabbed my waist "In your dreams"I say He presses his lips against mine and I wrap my arms around his neck and he deepens the kiss I don't even notice the door opening "Achem"I hear Rick say we both pull away and look at the door Michonne and Him stand there arms crossed "And thats my queue Have fun Carl"I say And walk out of his room and down the stairs 

(Carl's Pov)

"Please tell me you two didn't take it to far"Michonne asks "What! No!"I lie We did and my balls still ached from the blowjob she gave me "Alright well Its time for dinner"My dad says knowing I was lying Shit! I follow them down the stairs for dinner Judith is in her play pen "See Her"My dad says pointing at Judith "We don't need another one of those alright so You two better not take it to far"He says "Yes dad and we didn't I kissed her and thats it!"I say I was lying. and I kinda think he knew that Shit! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests? Any ship from the Walking dead or any Person X reader!


	5. RANDOM CHANDLER ONE!!

Chandler and I laid on his bed cuddling watching youtube videos Sometimes making out it was after we had gotten back from a 10 hour set day I was mostly Running, doing stunts and doing big scenes where I had to "Kill" Walkers It was around 10:00 I was tired And so was Chandler I snuggle my head in his chest "I love you baby"He says and kisses my head "I love you too"I say I kiss his chest where his shirt is He strokes my hair as we watch Shane Dawson's new video We chuckled when he mentioned the walking dead I looked up and chandler And I kissed him his lips soft and gently He pauses the video and he kisses back I pull myself up straddling him His hands cup my cheeks as He deepens the kiss We both pulled away when I heard my phone go off It was my mom Calling I picked up the phone and answered it "Hey Mom"I say "Hi (Y/N)! How was set today"My mom says through the phone Since I live a couple hours away I have been staying at chandler's House during filming I hear chandler chuckle since Im still straddling him "It was good"I say trying to end this conversation quickly "What scene was it"She asks "A scene with Andrew And Norman a run scene and a couple of scenes with Chandler"I say Still straddling him "Oh so what are you doing know"My mom asks "Oh Uh getting ready for bed"I lie Chandler chuckles again I smack his chest to get him to shut up "Alright well I will see you in two weeks honey"My mom says "Ok see you then night"I say "Goodnight"She says I hang up and I toss my phone To the other side of his bed "Now where were we"I say He smirks and we kiss again his hands move to my thighs pulling me closer "Are you sure you want to baby because When we Start I don't think I will be able to stop"Chandler says I nod "I want to it happened quickly last time"I say He nods and he pulls my shirt up and over my head tossing it on the floor I feel his bulge on my center it harder than a rock His hands move to my bra clip he un clips it and he slides the straps off my shoulders and tosses it aside "You can touch me if you want"I say against his lips "Tell me if you want to stop ok baby"He says I nod I slide his shirt off feeling chest and his abs which are almost there He kisses my cheek and then my jaw and down to my neck "I swear to god chandler you give me a hickey and I kill you"I moan as he kisses my neck He chuckles He begins to touch my breast squeezing lightly making me moan "baby Lie down"Chandler says I lie down next to him and he gets on top of me Sliding off my nike shorts "god baby your so beautiful"He says as he looks at my body he has seen me before My stomach flat and slightly getting abby my legs small but strong and chest about medium sized All I have on now is my underwear my black and blue underwear "Your panties are so sexy but sadly they gotta go"Chandler says i chuckle "Then your pants have to go to"I say as he slides off my panties and throws them on the ground He pulls the covers over his head He spreads open my legs and I feel his fingers touch my core and my clit causing me to gasp trying to be quiet He rubs my clit in a circular motion And he slide a finger in me I moaned quietly And he added another finger I gripped the sheets "Oh Chandler"I moan quietly His tongue touched my clit causing me to cover my mouth hiding a moan He sucked my clit gently and the licked it as he pumped his fingers in and out He kissed it too and he repeated "Ch-andler I think Im C-Close"I moaned quietly He kissed my clit again as I felt my knees become weak He pumped his fingers in and out and rubbed my clit he made a trail of kisses up to my lips My knees become weak and I cant feel my legs anymore and I feel a knot in my stomach know I'm close "Chandler I'm so Close"I moan quietly He kisses my neck "Come on baby let it out just relax"Chandler says gently "Oh Oh Oh Ohhh"I moan quietly as I orgasm I become sensitive causing me to twitch He slides his fingers out and licks the clean turning me on "Your turn"I say "Baby you don't have to"Chandler says "I want to"I say He lays down next to me and I climb on top of him kissing his neck and making a trail of kisses to his gym shorts I slide them off along with his boxers His hard erection pops out Chandler holds my hair in his fists back and out of my face I begin to stroke him And I kiss his tip He gasps As I let him in my mouth Licking and sucking him and stroking him as I bob my head up and down I hear his quiet moans and grunts "Baby Im close"Chandler moans quietly I Suck harder and go faster "Oh baby!"Chandler moans trying to be quiet He grunts and moans and I feel a warm liquid shoot into my mouth It sweet and salty I swallow him Every single drop I move up to face him he is panting heavily "Baby that was amazing"He says out of breathe "Well you did deserve it"I say He chuckles "Lay down baby"He says I lay down next to him He gets on top of me "Ready baby"He says I nod He lines himself at my entrance and he slides into me slowly I cover my mouth to hide a loud moan He slides all the way in stretching my hymen "am I hurting you"Chandler asks trying to hide a moan as he thrusts in and out gently I shake my head "No babe Your making me feel so good"I moan out quietly "Harder"I say Quietly He goes harder picking up the pace Hitting my G-Spot I wrap my arms around chandler neck and i burry my head in the crook of his neck muffling my moans The knot in my stomach builds and I can Barley feel my legs "Chandler Im so close please babe harder please"I moan and beg He picks up the pace I couldn't feel my legs and i knew I was about to orgasm "Chandler I'm close"I moan quietly "Me too baby"He moans I feel the knot in my stomach explode and I orgasm My walls tighten around him causing him to orgasm deep inside me he fell onto the bed in exhaustion "God I love you"He says "I love you too"I say I burry my head in his chest and he wraps his arms around me and we both fall asleep 

(The next morning)

I heard my alarm meaning time to get up to go to set Chandler was already up and getting clothes out of his drawers to get dressed again I felt a soreness in between my legs Chandler walks to the nightstand and turns off my alarm and he sits on the bed stroking my hair "Time to get up"He says I sigh "I think It was a bad idea to fuck me last night"I say "Why?"He asks worried "Because Im sore and I have a bunch of running scenes today"I say He chuckles "And I need a shower"I say "Come here"He says I wrap my arms around his neck and he picks me up bridal style I still don't have my clothes on He carries me to his bathroom and he sets me on the counter "Well I need a shower too"He says "Hot one"I say "You got it"He says and turns on his shower "In the mean time"He says and wraps his arms around my waist Chandler only had on some boxers So I felt his member poking in between my legs He kisses me right I wrap my arms around his neck he deepens the kiss "How about Some early morning sex"He says while smirking "Chandler I'm already sore"I say "Well we have at least 5 minuets until the water warms up Thats gives me time to do this-"He says and sticks two fingers in my pussy causing me to gasp he bends them and he pumps them in and out the sensation is painful from me being sore and pleasurable "Come on baby relax and cum for me"Chandler says in my ear I throw my head back in pleasure as I moan Chandler rubs my clit "Oh! Chandler"I moan My knees become weak and I feel the knot in my stomach about to explode "Baby Im so close"I moan "Come on baby let it out I wanna hear you don't worry they wont hear you"Chandler says into my ear I moan louder and louder I throw my head back in a orgasm as I feel the knot I'm my stomach explode "Oh!"I moan Chandler pulls his fingers out and licks them clean "Still sore"He asks I nod He chuckles and pulls off his boxers and picks me up and carries me to the shower I let the warm water fall on me when he puts me down in the shower He grabs my shampoo as I wet my hair He puts some in his hand And he begins to wash my hair His hair is wet so I grab his shampoo and I begin to wash his hair running my fingers through it "Chandler! (Y/N)! Almost time to leave we have a hour!"Chandler mom says loudly I can hear her from the living room "K Mom!"Chandler says loudly We continue to shower and I rinse my hair and I condition and detangle it He does the same and I wash my body and shave We finish shower and we step out "I will grab you clothes"Chandler says wrapping a towel around his wait and places me on the counter in his bathroom I take this time to brush my hair and teeth I dry my hair He walks back in clothed and with a bra some underwear and a t-shirt with some jean shorts "You know me so well"I say I dress I dry his hair and he brushes his teeth and i fix his hair just making it not to poofy I put on some gladiator sandals and I grab my purse and sunglasses And we both walk down stairs hand and hand "You two ready"Chandler mom asks "Yeah"We both say in unison "Alright" she says she grabs her purse and we walk outside to the car Chandler opens the door for me and I climb in the back we follows and I buckle my seat its still like a 30 minuet drive to set I rest my head on chandler's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me "Any requests"Mrs,Riggs asks meaning music "21 pilots please"Chandler says she turns it on and the song is Tear in my heart "The songs on the radio are ok! Bu my taste in music is your face!"Chandler sings to me I laugh And before we know it we are at the set We get out of the car and I grab my phone and purse and we walk to the trailers I walk into mine And I drop my stuff off and then we head to the costume trailer "Hey Chandler Hey (Y/N)!"Greg says "Hey greg"We both say We walk inside the trailers and they give us our costumes for the scenes Mine is a Black tank top and a blue plaid button up shirt which is actually made for Chandler But I have to wear it for this scene some jeans ripped at the knees and combat boots I walked to my trailer and I got changed I walk to the hair and makeup trailer and I walk in "Hey (Y/N)"Kayla Says she is my hair and makeup artist I sit in the chair "Someone had a fun night last night"She says I raise a eye brow "You have a love bite on your shoulder don't worry I wont tell"She says "Shit"I mumble she brushes out my hair and pull it half up and makes it look messy but decent considering my character doesn't care about looks that much She does my makeup of just covering up some blemishes and contouring and mascara and eyebrows and Im done I walked to the set Andrew Lincoln and Norman Reedus was already there "Alright lets get into places"Greg says They handed me a backpack and they put a holster on my thigh with a fake gun and a machete in my belt I got into my place "And Action!"Greg yells 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let know if you want more of these or any requests for walking dead ships or character x reader


	6. Rick X Reader

I climbed over the wall of Alexandria I walked into the woods and to my cabin I stayed at sometimes I walked inside and I threw my bag on the floor I sat on the ground and I sighed I was starting to relax until Ih heard a knock at the door I looked out the window Rick stood there I opened the door his face looked angry "I thought I told you to tell me when your leaving the walls"He says sternly "Its not like I went to africa and also why would I need to tell you your not my guardian!"I say sternly he hated when I used attitude He smirked that devilish smirk "Is that how its gonna be huh?"He says he walked to me grabbing my arm "I don't like you using that tone with me little girl and you know that"He says sternly and angry I just smirked "Okay that it"He says and grabs my hips pushing me inside I fall onto the ground on my ass He closes the door "Get up and bend over the table now! Your gonna take your punishment"He says I stand up and I bend over the table i hear his belt unbuckle I hear the belt hit the table and He unbuckles my belt "Give me your hands"He says sternly "Make me dipshit!"I say rudely Making him angry I liked when he punished me and I knew if I got him angry he would do more to me He grabbed my hands and slammed them on the table tying them together with my belt He un buttons my jeans and pulls them off along with my boots and underwear "How many you want!"He says sternly as he squeezes my ass He smirks "Being a little bitch are we"He says I looked away from him "Not gonna behave?"He says "Fuck you!"I spit He grabbed his belt and spanked me with it I yelped out "Count them!"He commands "1!"I yelp my ass still stinging He whips me again "2!"I yelp another and another and another I count them He ends up whipping me 20 times He grabs my waist and pulls me up off the ground and throws me on the couch He grabs a roll of duct tape and he takes off my shirt and bra Im still processing what he is doing "Rick please fuck me!"I beg "No Your punishment isn't over yet"He says a growl in his voice He grabs one of my legs and rest it on the back of the couch duct taping it in place he grabs other leg and put it next to the arms on the couch and duct tapes it "I aint gonna be gently because thats what you deserve"He growls "I don't want it gently"I moan I wanted it rough and maybe even painful He grabbed my shirt "Open your mouth"He commands I keep my mouth closed Making him angry He slapped my pussy with his hand causing me to yelp "The more you disobey the longer you will have to wait to get fucked!"He growls I open my mouth and he puts my shirt in my mouth tying it to the back of my head "Lets do 10 whips I wanna make your pussy throb!"He growls He grabs the belt and He spanks my pussy with it I let out a scream my shirt muffling it it burns and the impact is gonna make me sore Another spank with it I let out a scream "Rick! Please Im sorry! Please I will be a good girl!"I scream the shirt muffling it Another whip I scream out in pain I try to pull my legs out of the duct tape but there stuck

"take your punishment!"Rick growls Another spank I scream he does the last 6 fast and the 10th one Harder than ever making me scream and almost cry He unties the shirt "Please Rick please Fuck me I will be good I promise"I beg He smirks he licks his fingers and touches my core I let out a whimper "You like that"He says I nod "More please Please make me cum"I beg He spits on my pussy making me even more wet He kisses my clit causing me to gasp He begins to lick me licking and sucking my clit and tongue fucking me my legs are still taped down so all I can do is moan and gasp he stops licking me And he slides a finger in me "Who's You're Daddy!"He grunts "You!"I moan "Who!?"He grunts "You! Rick!"I scream as he finger me and rubs my clit "Whats my name bitch!"He declares "Daddy!"I moan He slides another finger in roughly "Please make me cum daddy!"I moan He smirks "Your gonna take my entire fist do you understand"Rick grunts I nod "Yes daddy"I moan "and then Your gonna pleasure yourself while I watch and then maybe I will fuck you and if your bad I'm gonna punish you again"Ric says as he slides a 3 finger in "Yes daddy"I moan He pumps them faster and faster going deeper and deeper "God your tight"He grunts "You want me to rub your clit baby"He asks I nod "Yes"I say "Yes what"He says roughly "Yes daddy"I say He rubs my clit with his thumb I moan out "Oh! Daddy!"I moan he adds 4th finger And then his thumb making a fist and he slowly slides his hand in me I moan and Im practically screaming he hits my G-Spot "Daddy please can I cum!"I Moan as I cant feel my legs anymore and I feel the knot in my stomach building "Come on baby let it out"He says I moan louder and louder I feel like my orgasm lasts forever because I'm screaming I fall to back on the couch limp He takes the duct tape off my legs ripping one hair off along with it and he unties my hand "I want you to pleasure your self"Rick commands He pulls a chair in front of the couch and he unbuttons his jeans and pulls out his hard member and sits down "Go on"He says I rest one of my legs on the arm of the couch and I begin to rub my clit Rick begins to stroke himself getting me wet I let out a moan "Come on baby Cum for me"Rick says as he strokes himself I rubbed my clit "Finger yourself"He commands I put a finger in my pussy and I rub my clit letting out a moan "Yeah thats it"He groans quietly As he strokes himself I feel myself quicken I let out a loud moan "Im gonna cum!"I moan I feel the knot in my stomach building about to explode I moan louder and louder and I cum Rick stands up "Open"He commands I open my mouth and he shoves his dick into my mouth it hits the back of my throat Making me gag grabs my hair and  as he thrusts hitting the back of my throat each time I lick and suck him "Did I tell you to stop pleasuring yourself"He growls I put a finger in my pussy I hear his groans and grunts He pulls himself out of my mouth "Lay back legs spread"He says I lay down on the couch and he grabs the duct tape And duct tapes my legs in place He grabs my shirt that he used as a gag "Open"He says I open my mouth And he shoves the shirt in my mouth and he ties it to the back of my head He doesn't give me time to think he shoves his cock inside of me and I see a flash of white as Pleasure explodes inside of me Scream in pleasure the gag muffling it "God your really tight"Rick grunts He is hitting my g spot over and over again I lost count at how many orgasms I had 

I felt his warm cum drip into me causing me to orgasm again He fell back exhausted on the couch and untaped my legs i was panting I was exhausted "Maybe I should sneak out more often"I say exhausted He chuckles "Yeah maybe you should"He says I grab my clothes and dress he does the same And we walk back hand and hand back to our house 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah last part of this chapter sucked I know but hey atleast I updated :) Well ANY requests for ship of TWD or any character X reader! let me know! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Any suggestions for Ships let me know! if not bye! for now! stay smutty!


End file.
